Thin, porous metal sheets can enable a variety of applications and devices requiring materials that are relatively light weight, highly permeable, mechanically strong, flexible, chemically stable, and thermally stable. For example, a thin porous metal sheet can serve as a quality support structure for inorganic membranes enabling high-performance membrane processing at elevated temperatures. Traditional porous metals and the methods by which they are made, have typically not been able to simultaneously achieve these seemingly contradictory attributes. For example, many of the metal foam and/or screen products are not mechanically robust enough to be formed into thin sheets (e.g., less than 300 μm). Furthermore, the pore sizes of most metal foams and screen products are too large to effectively support additional materials such as membranes. Furthermore, traditional methods for making thin, porous metal sheets can be expensive and can use highly reactive materials such as very small metal particles. Accordingly, improved thin, porous metal sheets and alternative methods for forming them are desirable.